


First Light

by Vxier



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm here to feed the JongHwa stans, Jongho is a shy baby, M/M, Seonghwa is so so gentle, Very short Drabble, Waking up in the morning you know?, just a tooth rotting fluff in the morning, no beta we die like men, soft hours, wrote this to heal lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxier/pseuds/Vxier
Summary: A drabble of Jongho waking up to Seonghwa by his side, bathing in the golden hue of first light.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi (Mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	First Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic cause JongHwa stans are starving  
> It's my first time writing for these two so I'm sorry if its a little awkward?  
> Hope you'll enjoy :D!

_I’ve grown too spoiled._

His bed didn’t feel as comfortable as it used to. The sheets did nothing to block out the cold and no amount of tossing and turning could lull him to sleep. Jongho turned his gaze from the ceiling to the other bed, envying the two bodies laying on it.

Mingi and Hongjoong were tangled up together, with the leader tucked beneath the red-head’s chin. Their soft snores and blissful faces further solidified a thought in his head.

Jongho was starting to hate sleeping alone.

Why would he when he could sleep snuggled in Seonghwa's arms, breathing in the eldest scent, a personal mix of his lavender soap and gentle remnants of his cologne? 

When large hands would card through his hair, untangling wherever needed and making the skin of his scalp buzz with the ghost of his touch. 

When the eldest was so warm, radiating heat under the thick blanket wrapped around them and made sure his fingertips were never too cold.

This was how the youngest found himself padding to Seonghwa’s room with a pillow tucked in under his arm more often than he’d like to admit, sneaking in under the covers. 

If the nights with Seonghwa were great, the mornings were even better.

Jongho rose earlier for once, rubbing out the sleep from his eyes. The youngest was pleasantly surprised to feel a weight dipping the bed to his side. Seonghwa was always the early bird, having cooked up breakfast and showered by the time the younger one cracked an eye open. The singer had to do a double take, making sure he hadn't just woke up into another dream at the sight of Seonghwa still asleep next to him.

The first light of day casted a pale yellow glow over his boyfriend's sleeping body, illuminating Seonghwa like the golden god he was. The marks of stress and frustration from yesterday had melted away into an expression of peace–no wrinkles between his brows, no frown, just calm.

Jongho leaned over gingerly, noting the even rise and fall of Seonghwa's chest, before planting a soft kiss to the older's forehead. 

Most times, Seonghwa would be the one to initiate affection. Be it back hugs after practice, kisses before leaving or intertwining their hands together under the dinner table- Jongho was the shyer of the two. 

Jongho retracted as quickly as he started; The sleeping male didn't budge, not even a flutter of his long lashes, and Jongho took it as a sign to continue.

Jongho kissed the spot between Seonghwa's eyebrows before moving down to the bridge of his nose, his high cheekbones, temples, jaw, and every inch of skin he could reach without stirring Seonghwa.

Eventually, Jongho's lips hovered above Seonghwa's. They were dry and slightly chapped yet still perfect nonetheless, Jongho could trace them for hours and kiss them for days. 

He scanned Seonghwa's face one last time before mustering his courage to inch closer enough to feel their breaths syncing up in between the remaining distance. Jongho’s eyes shot down to Seonghwa’s mouth, unconsciously licking his own. Memory of those sweet lips drew him closer before the singer forced himself to a stop. 

Jongho choked out a yelp when a hand flew up to wrap the younger in a tight embrace. His head landed on the pillows as a familiar weight settled across his legs.

"Good morning." Seonghwa smiled, lowering himself so they were pressed even closer. A stutter left Jongho's mouth in place of words, instinctively placing his hands around Seonghwa's neck despite the pout forming.

"You've been awake this whole time?" Heat ran across the younger's cheeks, tinting them a shade of pink that earned a low chuckle from the older.

"Perhaps." Jongho smacked Seonghwa's back, burying his face in the crook of the older's neck. Considering his strength, the loud slap bounced off the walls as Seonghwa exclaimed in shock, draping himself over his boyfriend.

A wave of worry washed over Jongho who started to check for any marks, fussing over the male playing dead on his chest. 

"Hyung? Hyung are you okay? Did I hit too hard–" a pair of lips met Jongho's, effectively shutting him up. His eyes widened before fixing on the fond gaze Seonghwa dawned on, burning up in a heartbeat.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was joking.” the older male leaned forward once more, “You would never hurt me."

This time, Jongho met him in the middle, catching those sweet lips in a proper kiss. Seonghwa’s teeth latched onto Jongho's bottom lip the way he knows made the boy weak in the knees.

The younger boy snaked his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair, mind melting as all he could think of was getting his heartbeat in check. Seonghwa’s mouth, his breath, his hands- Enveloping Jongho and making him sink deeper and deeper when it was barely half past six.

Slowly, they pulled away for air. Jongho couldn't help but stare at how glossy and red Seonghwa's lips were and all because of him. You couldn't blame the small swell of pride in his chest. 

Seonghwa's bed head was even messier from Jongho running his hands through the dark locks, making them stick up in all sorts of odd angles. A giggle left him as he leaned his forehead against Seonghwa, sighing in content.

"Hyung," Jongho breathed out, eyes fluttering close as Seonghwa hummed in inquiry.

"Hmm?"

"You should really go brush your teeth."

The younger jumped when a finger jabbed his side, filling the room with the harmony of their laughter. Seonghwa wriggled out of Jongho’s hold with another peck to the younger’s nose, slipping into his house slippers.

A hand was outstretched to Jongho who took it with a smile pulling across his cheeks, bright enough to rival the sun. Seonghwa briefly kissed his boyfriend's knuckles before pulling the younger out of bed,

"Come on, follow me to the kitchen? I’ll make you breakfast."

And Jongho knew he'd follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to come holler at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/_Vxier_?s=09) <3


End file.
